


In The Storage Closet

by K_Fiction_Therapy



Category: Destroyer - Monsta X (Music Video), Monsta X (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Anal, Anal Sex, BL, Closet Sex, Cute, Fanfiction, Fic, Fiction, Gay, High School, Inspired by "Destroyer" by Monsta X, Inspired by Music, Jock Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Jock Shin Hoseok | Wonho, Jock Wonho, K-Pop - Freeform, K-pop References, Kiki - Freeform, Legal, M/M, Male on Male, Nerd Yoo Kihyun, Not minors, One Shot, Orgasm, Writing, cock - Freeform, cum, kpop, male orgasm, of age, school sex, science club, sex in school, storage closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 18:53:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17289518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_Fiction_Therapy/pseuds/K_Fiction_Therapy





	In The Storage Closet

The school bell signaled the end of class and ushered the students into the halls like waves flowing back out to sea. It was high tide, the school bustling with students, making it easy to lose yourself in the swell. The students filed into the halls, stopping at lockers to chat, the sound of feet on tile deafening as they found their way to their next block of classes. It was a routine that every student settled into—go to class, then to the locker to switch out books, then back to class, and repeat until the day was done. Everyone did it, day in and day out, and Kihyun was no different. Being head of the Science Club did not make him immune to the mundanity of the high school routine.

Stepping from his classroom, Kihyun passed his locker and walked at a moderate pace to his next class. It was art, and he didn’t exactly need a text book, so he didn’t bother with stopping for now. Why not be a few minutes early? Situating his plaid undershirt, he headed down the hall, flicking a rogue lock of hair back into place, his eyes bright. The scent of floor cleaner and the dazzling smell of cherry blossoms filled the halls, distracting him enough to make him oblivious to the strong arm that reached out from a storage closet to snag him, pulling him in.

The door slammed shut with a flurry of papers, and Kihyun found himself pressed against the cool of the storage room wall, his eyes wide and heart racing. Staring deeply into affectionate eyes, he blushed darkly and licked his lips, jerking his head to the side cutely in shock. Swatting at the leather jacket of the larger male who had pulled him in, he scoffed, “Wonho! You can’t do that. Not in front of all of those students! Someone could have—” Then, in the most perfect way of shutting Kihyun up, he found his lips locked in a deep kiss.

The strong body that pressed tightly to the nerdy, modest male, was one of a jock—Wonho. He was a beautifully built man with a gorgeous smile and a big heart—but he dressed horribly for a boy’s school. T-shirt and jeans. Maybe other clothes were too small for him, too fitted; inappropriate. Kihyun could hardly stand the lewd nature of that thought, but his mind was silenced as Wonho pressed his thick form against that smaller frame and kissed him hard, bruisingly, aiming to take his breath away; and he would succeed. Pulling back, Wonho bit his lip and pushed his hips forward in a dense, slow grind, making Kihyun whimper and swallow the lump in his throat, stammering, “W-Wonho, please. I’m going to be late… What if someone comes in?” He asked frantically, glancing to the door.

“They won’t see anything. I’ll pretend to be beating you up again. They’ll buy it.” He said, forcing himself forward to kiss along a sharp jaw, leaving a trail with the warmth of his lips to the lobe of Kihyun’s ear, hitting an earring as he nipped it, growling low, “Besides…I haven’t touched you in over a week—and you look so cute today…”

“I—” Kihyun’s knees went weak and he gripped at Wonho’s clothing, his knuckles going white. He hated that they had to hide their love for one another, hated that they had this secret—but he would be lying if he said that the risk of it didn’t make him hot under the uniform, and then some. Thick shape forming in his pants, pressed tight against Wonho’s front, he trembled hard, “…Hnn. O-okay, hurry…”

Wonho didn’t need to be told twice, and in one quick motion, he had the large expanse of his palm up Kihyun’s shirt, pushing himself between those legs as he worked it up, fingers splaying against warm skin. Kihyun moaned submissively, his cheeks reddening, the blush spreading to the rest of his body, tainting his flesh. Burying his face against Wonho’s neck, Kihyun gave himself over, his hips arching upward, “P-please…” He whispered, muffled, his hands slipping down to hips, gripping at Wonho’s belt to pull him forward further, rocking his hips against that thick form.

It didn’t take much for Wonho to force those pants down, the belt easy, and zipper easier. Pushing Kihyun back, he would steal a kiss before spinning him, pushing his front against he wall. The cool tile felt nice against his heated cheeks and he arched his back for the other male, wiggling his hips slowly, trying his best to be alluring, though it came off just a touch awkward.

Smirking, Wonho would unbuckle his belt with a loud pop and pull open his pants, fingers wrapping around his thigh girth, stroking it a few times as he focused on that ass, his tongue darting out to lick at his lips appreciatively. His free hand pressed to a mound of flesh, rubbing it and gripping. Kihyun moaned helplessly when his flesh was touched and he spread his legs a bit, forcing himself up onto the tips of his toes for Wonho, needy and shaking. Kihyun could hear the stroke of that hand and it made him weak, the spit following it only causing him to blush darker. He knew what was coming and he was so hungry for it, practically begging.

Wonho rubbed the saliva over himself to lubricate well before breaching the smaller male, pushing inch after inch of his solid, thick girth into that backside. The moan that left him was deep, shaking and he gripped a hip to keep stability, “Ah, god…”

Kihyun slapped a hand over his mouth to keep from crying out at the feeling of being stretched, the two of them only having done this twice before—but he was sure it was something he’d never get used to. Everything was thick about Wonho. Everything. Kihyun’s muscles flexed and he clawed at the wall, forcing his hips back until the male was seated fully, Kihyun’s lids fluttering closed as he gave himself time to adjust, muscles spasming lightly already.

Wonho affectionately rubbed at those hips and when his thrusts began, they were slow and steady, pushing himself from head to hilt repetitively, the feeling better than anything he’d ever experienced—and he showed that with every low sound that left him, every heated breath that reached Kihyun’s ears.

When his paced picked up, Kihyun’s hand gripped around his mouth harder, the moans far more difficult to contain, his brows wrinkled and nose scrunching, his spine arched so hard he was sure it would give him back pain later that day. Face red, he took every thrust, the slap of those hips enough to send his eyes rolling back into his head, his chest heaving as breath forced its way through his fingers, making it audible.

Wonho pulled his hands away from those hips and placed them on the wall above Kihyun’s head, using it as leverage to force himself even deeper, panting hard from effort. It felt so good, he didn’t want it to stop, but he also knew he was close, and falling apart fast. Grunting, he rolled his hips in the same rhythm, biting his bottom lip hard, “Oh, God, you feel so good, Kihyun….A-ah…” He gasped, the whisper not too loud, but the sound of his voice was enough to drive Kihyun made. He was going to cum just listening to it.

Wonho thrusted as deep as he possibly could, the sounds leaving his lips turning primal, unhinged and his paced picked up, fucking Kihyun into the wall. The smaller male couldn’t take it anymore, his muscles tightening like a spring ready to snap and he pulled his hand from his mouth, breathing out heavy, “Fuck, Wonho—I’m gonna cum!” He warned just as he fell apart, biting into his bottom lip to stop himself from crying out loudly, his entire body shaking as his muscles convulsed, milking Wonho for all he had.

Surprised at those muscles, Wonho made a surprised sound that trailed off into a lewd groan as his hips jerked forward and he emptied himself into the class president, the contractions of his cock felt deep in the pit of Kihyun’s stomach. Wonho growled, snarling through his orgasm, not moving as he drained himself of every drop, the thick ropes oozing around himself, dripping down those plush thighs. After a few moments, Wonho would slowly pull back with an audible exhaled, wiping a bit of sweat from his brow with the back of his hand, “Wow…Mm…” Was all he could muster, dropping a hand to give an appreciative slap to that backside, the jiggle of it forcing more fluid down those thighs, causing Kihyun to make a soft bashful sound.

Kihyun wouldn’t say a word as they cleaned each other up and got dressed, Kihyun’s top taking the longest to right, his hands working fast to get it situated and tucked into his pants. Once they were both clothed, Kihyun stared at Wonho and finally smiled, the curl of his lips spreading beautifully across his lips. He could have laughed, surprised that they did something like this, but he took a moment, instead to appreciate Wonho, reaching up to situate the collar of his leather jacket, which he hadn’t taken off during their coupling, “You’re gorgeous. I miss you.”

“I miss you too, baby.” Wonho whispered and pulled Kihyun forward, kissing his forehead softly, “—maybe you can come to my house tomorrow night? Pretend to tutor me or something? I’ll…have you for dinner.”

Kihyun blushed darkly and shook his head, “Insatiable.” He whispered as he gathered his things and picked up a few rogue papers before heading out of the storage closet and down the hall to art—of which he’d missed half of. Smiling to himself, he thought of the man he loved and their clandestine relationship; what a beautiful thing it was. The Science Nerd and The Dumb Jock—now that sounds like the plot of cliché fanfiction, doesn’t it?


End file.
